


What Even the Soul Eater Cannot Devour

by Team_Two_Cats



Series: Reasons for Fighting (Suikoden II) [2]
Category: Suikoden, Suikoden II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Two_Cats/pseuds/Team_Two_Cats
Summary: After taking Ko to Gregminster for healing following their team-up, Riou and Tir spend some time in Tir's home bonding over their shared experiences and unique situation. (and by bonding I also mean boning)





	What Even the Soul Eater Cannot Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I want to write a new fic every time that Riou is asked why he fights (this time by Cleo the night that this fic is set). I think it's interesting how the two characters are different, and what draws them together. Tir here has spent three years running from the people who care about him (aside from Gremio), and Riou faced a similar crisis when Nanami wanted him to run from Tinto. As those both happened fairly close together in my play through, I wanted to explore a bit how these two characters can help each other. And also get each other off. Because of course.

“Just don’t ask me why I’m fighting,” Riou said. His wrists were bound above his head, the rope unyielding but not quite rough against his skin. The household was awash in noise, bustling with people, and yet the door was unlocked, the bed creaking as Tir hooked his thumbs in the waist of Riou’s pants and tugged down. Riou lifted his hips, allowing the fabric to slide free, revealing all of him to the hero of the Toran Liberation War. 

Tir smiled. “I won’t,” he said, and descended to plant a kiss on Riou’s navel.

Part of Riou should feel bad about this. His memory drifts to finding Ko in the dirt and carrying him to Gregminster. To the pained expression that Liukan had when he looked at the boy. Not that the doctor had said it was dire. The old man had shrugged and motioned the boy be taken for treatment. A look of reproach had been the worst Riou had received, not a terminal prognosis. But still, shouldn’t he feel guilty, too guilty for—

Tir slid his hands around Riou’s thighs to the firm round of his ass and squeezed, sending a jolt up Riou’s spine. He squirmed and his cock pulsed, fully hard and trembling as if shivering in the still air of the bedroom.

“You don’t always need to know why,” Tir said, tracing fingers now up Riou’s tender sides, inching towards his nipples. 

Riou stared into Tir’s golden eyes. They were serious, controlled, and yet there was something else there as well, a fire that seemed to glow from within. A hunger that gave them a nearly dangerous glint. Rious swallowed, gasped as this able finger closed around his nipples, giving them a pinch. Again he squirmed, hips arching up, seeking contact, warm skin, anything.

Tir didn’t smile, didn’t chuckle at Riou’s need. His face was interested but not flushed. He took his time. Riou couldn’t help but remember Jowy the last time they had met. The blank chill of his expression. So different from the emotive young man that would sneak into Riou’s bed back after running from home, tears streaking his face.

On Tir’s hand, the Soul Eater rune began to glow with a dark light.

“You’ve lost someone,” Tir said, pausing only a moment before resuming their exploration of Riou’s body. “I’m sorry.”

“He’s…” Roui almost said _not dead_ , but stopped himself. Tir hadn’t asked about it, and despite the emotions roiling inside his gut, Riou didn’t want to talk about it right then. He wanted _this_ , the feel of hands on his body, the thrum of his pulse against the ropes. “Thank you.”

Tir ran his glowing hand up Riou’s arms and to his own rune. The Bright Shield responded, a warmth spreading from it into Riou’s entire body. He gasped, and groaned as his skin seemed to crawl with sensation. Every brush of a fingertip was like a burning line of desire and pleasure. His cock throbbed again against his stomach as the light died back from both their runes, as if they had been touching each other, as well.

“You don’t have to worry so much,” Tir said, pulling his hand back and looking at it, studying the lines of the Soul Eater. “You don’t seem the type that will ever get used to it. That would ever stop caring if they lost someone. It will always hurt when it happens, and it might happen frequently, given the role you’re in.”

Riou listened, body aching with need, heart with sorrow, soul with weariness. It struck the one chord in him that he could never silence, the fear that Nanami seemed to have, that this war would change them as it seemed to change Jowy. That they would lose themselves along with everyone else. But Tir had lived through the same kind of struggle. The same loss. The same doubt and fear.

“How do you deal with it?” Riou asked. It wasn’t a fair question, wasn’t exactly sexy, either, but he needed to know. Needed to hear an answer to that question. Not why he fought. But how.

Tir licked his lips, attention still on his hand and he then lowered it back to Riou’s body, to the hard warmth of his cock.

“I thought I could run away from it,” Tir said. “From everyone who I cared about. Because the Soul Eater wants them, wants to devour them and feed on my sorrow. So I hid. But I can see now that it will never work out. The moment I met you, I knew that my exile was over. I won’t rule, but I’m done hiding.”

He began to slowly stroke Riou’s length.

“Because I don’t want to stop making connections. I don’t want to stop _this_. I want to fuck you, Riou. I want to fuck you until you can’t stand and I want to do it again tomorrow. And again. And I want to be with the people who fought by my side and loved me and shared everything with me. Gremio and Pahn and Cleo and all the others. How do I fight the hunger for sorrow in my rune? With joy. With pleasure. With love.”

Tir took his hand away as Riou’s hips began to move in time to the thrusts and he groaned in protest. But Tir stepped back and held his hand out and with a flash of darkness his clothes disappeared. Riou swallowed at the show of power and at the sight of the cock standing proud from his groin. Tir retrieved a jar of oil from the nightstand and returned glistening and ready. Riou for his part leaned back, let his legs be pushed apart and up, exposing his ass.

“Now?” Tir asked.

Riou couldn’t speak, let his affirmation be known with a vigorous nod. He thought of the people back at the castle. Their strength and their smiles and their bodies. The way they comforted each other, celebrated each other. Tir was right. They weren’t why he fought. They were how he fought.

Tir pushed forward, guiding his cock inside of Riou, who held perfectly still, exhaling as he was filled. And then Tir was inside him fully and they locked eyes, seeing in the other all the confirmation that was required that it was right. That finally—

Tir moved with a rhythmic intensity honed from years fighting. And Riou matched him, arms pulling taut on the ropes, teeth drawing blood on his lisp as he stifled the cries of pleasure that wanted release. And with every thrust he felt something loosen inside him, a knot that had been tying itself since Jowy’s departure. And now—

A warmth spread through him, starting in his cock and spreading down and into his thighs and up into his stomach. Tir reached down and took his length in hand again, and Riou opened his mouth, hissing with the effort not to scream. He could see a glowing coming from his hand but it was like it was happening elsewhere. All that existed was the cock up his ass, the hand stroking him until—

He came, clenching hard around Tir’s pumping rod, and it was enough that both of them couldn’t contain it, their voices joining in a crescendo of pleasure, their bodies wracked by it, consumed by it, and finally released by it into a pool of boneless afterglow. Tir leaned over him, his face inches from Riou’s. Still he didn’t smile, but there was a warmth there all the same, a kindness and compassion and something deeper still. And slowly their lips came together in a kiss.

Just before the door exploded open, Nanami suddenly beside them, face dark as a stormcloud.

“What the heck?” she demanded. “You had all the fun without me?”

Behind her Riou could sense more people. Tir’s friends, probably, and those from castle who had come along to help rescue Ko.

Gremio swept into the room, shaking his head at the damage to the door. He shared a look with Nanami, then both regarded Riou and Tir.

“I guess we’ll just have to make up for being tardy then, shalln’t we, young master?” Gremio said, and Riou smiled hard enough for both of them.


End file.
